Amaoto
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Meski pun aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu dan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Tapi itu malah membuat aku semakin jatuh terperosok kedalam pesona mu. Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bukan terhadap orang lain. [Sequel dari "My feelings"] [KiKuro] [Songfic]


Aku tahu perasaan ku ini salah. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak berhak memilikimu. Karena aku hanya seorang pengecut. Aku sangat tidak pantas untuk disandingkan denganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin _dia_ memiliki mu! Meski dia mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi miliknya. Aku tahu bahwa _ia _selalu benar. Tapi kuharap, kata-katanya yang satu itu tidak benar. Hatiku bahkan lebih sakit jikalau kau benar-benar menjadi miliknya, Kise-kun. Aku menginginkanmu. Sungguh menginginkanmu. Tapi yang kulakukan untukmu hanyalah memandangimu seperti ini. Tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sungguh seorang pengecut sejati, bukan?

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Amaoto**

**Sequel dari "My Feelings"**

**Pairing : KiKuro, AkaKi or KiAka? Slight AkaMidoAKa**

**WARNING! Possible Typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, sequel yang berupa songfic yang amat sangat fail, isi fic nggak sesuai sama genre dan judul sepertinya, lagu juga nggak sesuai sama isi fic, OOC? Dan semua kekurangan di fic ini. And sorry, I'm not perfect.**

* * *

_The crossing is overflowing with umbrellas blooming like flowers in the rain_

_We kissed many times under the umbrellas_

_It's mysterious, just saying goodbye, but why?_

* * *

Aku duduk diam dikursi ku. Memandangi langit yang mendung. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan _sensei_ yang megajar. Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tangan ku. 5 menit lagi jam 3 sore. Itu artinya sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG **_**(Kirari : Astaga. Yekali bunyi bel begitu. -A- /dor)**_

"Ah, sudah bel pulang. Baiklah pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Silahkan kalian pulang langsung kerumah masing-masing" _Sensei _langsung merapikan buku-bukunya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

Aku pun merapikan barang-barangku. Mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor kelas. Hari ini latihan basket diliburkan. Dan aku memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan sekolah.

* * *

_I like you like this, I like you, my heart tells me often__  
__I'm shouting to tell you I like you__  
__On one street corner, rain is falling__  
__A rhythm that resounds under the umbrella was heard by the both of us on that day__  
__The sound of the rainfall, I don't want to forget the sound of the rainfall_

* * *

Aku menutup buku yang baru saja selesai kubaca. Memejam kan mata dan memijat pelipisku pelan. Sudah sekitar 2 jam aku membaca buku disini dan sudah 2 buku pula yang kubaca sampai selesai. Aku mengambil tasku dan segera mengembalikan beberapa buku ke raknya kembali. Setelah itu bergegas pulang.

Menuruni tangga sampai lantai 1 dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Berjalan menuju loker sepatu ku untuk mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatu sekolahku. Saat ingin keluar sekolah, aku terdiam melihat tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang turun lumayan deras.

_Bagaimana ini? Hari ini aku tidak membawa payung. Berarti aku harus menunggu sampai hujan reda..._ Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku terus memandangi hujan. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai hujan. Aku sangat menyukai wangi air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Aku menyukai harumnya bumi yang sehabis diguyur air hujan seperti ini. Dan jangan lupakan juga suara hujan yang terdengar merdu di telinga ku. Inilah alasan mengapa aku menyukai hujan.

.

.

.

_On that day at that store, at the usual window-side__  
__Even though we talked about the topic of the future__  
__It's unfair, saying goodbye is a betrayal, but why?_

* * *

"Hei," Aku merasakan seseorang memegang bahu ku. Sontak aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati dirinya tengah tersenyum padaku.

"Kau belum pulang Kurokocchi? Atau kau lupa membawa payung?" Ia terkekeh sebentar. Aku hanya mengangguk. _Hei, kenapa dia belum pulang?_

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Kise-kun?" Tanya ku dengan nada monoton. Ia terkekeh lagi sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja tertidur di kelas_ ssu_." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit. "Kurasa hujannya akan lama berhenti. Mau pulang bersama ku _ssu_? Kebetulan hari ini aku membawa payung. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah_ ssu_."

Mendengarnya, aku terdiam. Ini seperti _déjà vu_ bukan?

Dulu, saat hujan seperti ini dan saat aku tidak membawa payung, kau juga datang dan menawarkan ku untuk memakai payung berdua. Dan akhirnya kau mengantarkan ku sampai rumah. Sungguh kenangan yang manis. _Ne, _Kise_-kun_.

"Apa itu tidak menyusahkanmu, Kise-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak _ssu_! Ayolah Kurokocchi~" Ia terus tersenyum penuh harap. Ah, bahkan aku dapat melihat telinga anjing dan ekor imajinermu itu bergerak-gerak, Kise-kun.

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. _Arigatou,_ Kise-kun." Sambil membungkukkan badanku.

* * *

_I like you like this, I like you from the bottom of my heart__  
__I always am thinking that I like you__  
__It's because ending that thought is not possible__  
__The day that you were here with me, the sound of the rainfall resounded in my heart__  
__It's engraved in me even now_

* * *

Hujan semakin deras. Suhu udara juga semakin dingin. Aku dan dia terus berjalan ditengah hujan dengan tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berbicara. Tapi terkadang terdengar beberapa kali Kise-kun yang bersenandung. Aku hanya diam. Entah kenapa hati ku sungguh sakit jika berdua dengannya seperti ini.

Pikiranku kembali melayang dimana ia yang selalu bersama Akashi-kun. Akashi kun yang sangat menyukainya. Akashi-kun yang melarangku untuk mendekatinya. Rasa sakit di dada ku membuatku sesak napas. Perasaan yang meluap-luap terhadapmu. Hasrat ingin memilikimu. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin berteriak dihadapanmu untuk mengatakan seluruh perasaanku padamu.

Tapi aku takut. Takut akan Akashi-kun. Bagaimana jika Ia tahu? Apa yang akan Ia lakukan? Sesungguhnya membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou marah adalah mimpi terburukku. Tapi aku pun sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaan ini lagi. _Doushiyo?_ Aku harus apa?

Badanku bergetar. Aku sungguh ingin menangis. Hidungku memerah. Aku menekuk bibirku. Tanganku menggenggam erat celana bagian sampingku. Kenapa rasanya perjalanan ini sangat panjang? Kenapa sepertinya waktu berjalan sangat lambat?

Sungguh. Demi apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membendung seluruh perasaanku ini lebih lama. Meski pun aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu dan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Tapi itu malah membuat aku semakin mencintaimu, Kise-kun!

* * *

_Even now, I can't love someone other then you__  
__The more I want to steal you away, the more it hurts_

* * *

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Menyebabkan hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Melihat punggungnya saja tetap membuat dada ku sesak. Oh, _Kami-sama_.

Ia menoleh kebelakang. Membulatkan matanya karena melihatku tetap diam tak bergeming. Ia langsung berlari menghampiriku. Sorot matanya khawatir. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya.

"Astaga, Kurokocchi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Ia kembali memayungi tubuhku yang sudah basah kuyup. Hanya perasaanku saja atau dia memang terlihat sangat khawatir kepadaku?

_Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang! Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan Akashi-kun. Persetan dengan apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan jika Ia tahu. Dan aku sungguh tidak perduli lagi jikalau Kise-kun akan memberikan respon negatif padaku nanti!_

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihat iris coklat madunya. Ia balik menatapku dengan sorot mata seperti tadi. Khawatir.

Aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku. Mungkin bahu ku sudah bergetar hebat sekarang. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Aku tetap menatapnya. Dan mulai membuka mulutku untuk berbicara.

"Kise-kun. Maafkan jika aku lancang karena berbicara seperti ini padamu. Tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Karena semakin lama aku semakin memendamnya, dadaku semakin sesak. _Ittai desu yo_," suara ku bergetar. Aku sungguh ingin menangis. Tapi aku harus tahan! Aku menarik napas panjang lagi. Kulihat Ia masih menatapku. Iris _hazel _nya membelalak. Tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin memikirkan responnya padaku nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Itu saja.

"Tapi aku sungguh men—" kata-kata ku terputus begitu saja saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat surai-surai kuning keemasannya yang menggelitik pipi ku. Dan nafas nya yang hangat. Ia—Kise Ryouta sedang menciumku. Bibirnya sungguh lembut dan manis.

Payung yang sedari tadi Ia genggam pun telah jatuh. Membuat tubuh kami basah kuyup karena air hujan. Tak lama kemudian, Ia melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Ia menatapku lembut. Aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tidak percaya.

Ia memelukku dan berbisik tepat ditelinga ku, "Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu. _Daisuki. Hontou ni daisuki da yo, _Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aku mematung. Otakku masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian, aku mengerjapkan mataku dan langsung menangis. Menumpahkan semua ke gundahanku selama ini di pelukannya. Pelukannya yang hangat. Ia mengelus punggungku lembut sambil kembali berbisik, "_Daijoubu dayo. _Aku milikmu sekarang."

Saat ini aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Tangis lega, tangis bahagia, dan segalanya bercampur jadi satu. Jatuh ditanah dan kini telah bersatu dengan ribuan kubik air hujan.

* * *

_I like you like this, I like you, my heart tells me often__  
__I'm shouting to tell you I like you__  
__One on street corner, rain is falling_

* * *

Kami berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahku. Kini hujan telah berhenti dan hanya menyisakan rintik-rintikan kecil. Aku membalikkan tubuhku kearahnya. Menatapnya datar—seperti biasa. Sebenarnya, sepanjang sisa perjalanan pulang tadi, aku terus berpikir. Memikirkan reaksi Akashi-kun jika mengetahui semua ini. _Dousuru? _Akashi-kun kan selalu tahu segalanya.

Aku menundukkan kepala ku. Menatap sepasang sepatu ku. Sampai aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalaku. Ah, ternyata Kise-kun mengelus kepalaku.

"_Nande? _Kau terlihat gelisah, Kurokocchi. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," Ia tetap mengelus kepala ku dengan lembut. Aku mengangkat kepala ku perlahan. Kembali memandangnya. Tapi tetap tidak merobohkan wajah datarku.

"Kise-kun. Bagaimana jika Akashi-kun tahu tentang ini? Eerr.. Kau tahu kan? Ia menyukaimu. Sejak dulu." Mendengar kata-kata ku, Ia terdiam sebentar. Seperti sedang berpikir. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, Ia tersenyum lebar.

"_Daijoubu ssu yo_! Kurokocchi tidak usah takut seperti itu _ssu_! Biar aku yang mengatakan semuanya pada Akashicchi. Lagipula kan Akashicchi sudah punya Midorimacchi _ssu_! Aku juga tidak akan mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri. Jadi, Kurokocchi tenang saja ya~" Ia terus tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala ku.

"Lagipula, jika Akashicchi tetap marah nanti. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama _ssu_. Dua orang lebih baik daripada sendirian bukan? Tenang saja, aku kan terus bersamamu. _Kore kara mo zutto ssu!_"

Ah, sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia ku sekarang. Aku tersenyum dan langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Lalu, Ia memelukku balik dan mengelus surai biru langitku.

"_Ne,_ bukankah lebih baik jika Kurokocchi masuk sekarang? Baju mu sudah basah seperti itu. Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai sakit. Ah, dan besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu _ssu_." Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menatap sebentar ke arahnya, lalu mengangguk. Membuka pintu gerbang. Dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Mata ashita, _Kise-kun. Dan—" Dia mengangguk dan bergegas pulang sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Berlari kecil. Dan setelah beberapa meter dari ku, Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil menunjukkan senyum cerahnya yang bagaikan matahari. Aku terus menatapnya sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang. Aku tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan kata-kataku,

"—Aku juga menyukaimu. Ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu, Kise-kun."

.

.

.

_Aku terdiam_

_Tubuhku terbaring disuatu tempat yang beku_

_Selalu sendirian_

_Kau tahu betapa muaknya diriku yang terus sendirian seperti ini?_

_Hingga suatu hari kau menemukanku_

_Dan membawaku pulang_

_Kau yang kini selalu mewarnai hidupku_

_Kau yang menghangatkan jiwa ku dengan senyummu yang secerah mentari pagi_

_Aku sungguh mencintaimu_

_Dan aku sangat bahagia_

_Karena sekarang…_

_Aku adalah milikmu_

_Dan kau adalah milikku_

_Terima kasih atas segalanya selama ini, Kise-kun._

_Aku senang karena kaulah yang menemukanku disana_

_Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena aku jatuh cinta padamu._

_Hontou ni arigatou._

* * *

_A rhythm that resounds under the umbrella was heard by the both of us on that day__  
__I don't want to forget the sound of the rainfall, but why?_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : Huweeee~ akhirnya jadi juga ini sequelnya~ dan sequel ini full hasil imajinasi saya lho. bukan true story lagi~ huehehehehe. XD dan saya nggak tau apakah masih ada typo atau tidak. soalnya langsung saya publish tanpa diperiksa lagi. uwu dan maaf jika ending nya maksa banget. dan maaf lagi karena sequel ini sangat fail dan mengecewakan. soalnya saya juga kan manusia. hiksu. :"3**

** Ah iya. disini lagu yang dipake itu translate an lagunya NYC judulnya juga "Amaoto" dan ngomong-ngomong soal NYC, saya sedih deh. NYC sekarang di disbanded sama JE. hiksu. TTwTT /nakudahnak**

**ah, pokoknya terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca fic ini sampe sini dan juga yang sudah mereview atau bahkan mem fave dan atau follow(?) pokoknya Kirari cinta sama kalian semua termasuk silent reader nya fic ini /emangada muach. :* /give flying kiss/ /tebar lopelope diudara/ **

**hontou ni arigatou, minnacchi~ /deep bow/**


End file.
